merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Death Song of Uther Pendragon/@comment-212.118.232.148-20121118125756
I don't understand why the producers ignored the huge Uther fanbase by changing him into such an incomprehensible bad bastard that he never was before. They knew that the fans of Uther wouldn't approve of it and that many had wished for a pleasant return of his. There were so many complaints about his sudden death, so why didn't they bring him back to the satisfaction of those who missed him? By changing him so drastically they only disappointed, if not insulted the fans who were looking forward to see him again in the show for so long. Do we have to take everything that happened before as a lie now and do we have to think that the love for his wife and his children was only pretending? It's beyond me why they made him a whole new character that has nothing to do with his former character anymore. I wonder why Uther didn't say anything about his assassin who was sent by Odin. He knew about the knights and Gwen but not about Merlin and he didn't say a word about Morgana either. Did he know that Odin sent the Gleeman, and if not, how come that he knows about the round table, the knights and Gwen? If I was a spirit talking to my loved ones, I would ask what exactly happened and why the circus man killed me and wanted to kill my child. I would wonder what my other child was doing and I would want to know what's going on. If I knew what was going on and that my daughter killed me with magic, I would tell my child and an warn them, I also would know about my child's best friend having magic and I would know that my other child was planning to kill everyone. What was going on in this epsiode? I don't understand why he was so obsessed about Gwen and the round table anyway because the knights were already knights and in Camelot when he was still alive. When Morgana broke him, he didn't care about his kingdom anymore and obviously had changed when he saw that all he had done was invane. Morgana and Arthur was what he cared about and Morgana's hatred was the reason why he gave up on Camelot and himself. Uther was never so brutal like he was here with Gwen here. He didn't even treat those who used magic in such a cruel way. Why Gwen? He could have killed her immediately instead of playing scary games and trying to have her burned in a room which would take much too long until the job is done. He wouldn't have a reason to kill her anyway because he knows what it's like to love someone so dearly. In no way would he ever hurt his own son. His love for Arthur and Morgana has always been clear and the most important part of his personality. To me this wasn't Uther but any weird ghost. This show gets more strange each week.